


Oh my god they were roommates

by crabmoss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other, its sweet, the whole thing is just a big vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: Martin and Peyton are having Miles and his new roommate, Dante, over for a holiday dinner.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	Oh my god they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wondercurls1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercurls1917/gifts).



> Martin= Jet  
> Peyton= Party  
> Miles= Kobra  
> Dante= Ghoul
> 
> I really hope you like this and have a happy holidays!!

“Martin!” Peyton called. “Martin, have you started the oven?!” 

“No sweetheart, I just got home. Give me a minute!” Martin called back. 

Peyton and Martin were having Peyton’s brother, Miles and his new roommate Dante over for a holiday dinner. They wanted everything to be just perfect and done on time. They being Peyton, Martin knew Miles wouldn’t mind if he had to wait, and Martin was sure Miles’ new roommate wouldn’t mind either.

Martin changed his clothes and put on his most comfortable pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. In the kitchen he found that Peyton was already wearing their good pants and a holiday sweater. They sure were excited, huh?

“Martin! How was work?” Peyton ran over and hugged Martin, planting a kiss on his forehead. They were real sweet when they wanted to be.

“It was good, some kids by the touch tank were throwing sand, but otherwise it was a good day.” Martin told them as he began cutting up potatoes. He worked at the aquarium downtown, and always had some sort of story for Peyton. Unless something big happened, Peyton rarely had anything since they worked at a library. “How was yours?” 

“Not much happened, like always. Just helpin’ people find books, puttin’ books away.” Peyton shrugged.

“Sounds like a good day still. You heard from Miles at all?” Martin put the potatoes he had cut into a glass dish and got to seasoning them with all the good spices. 

“Yep,” Peyton paused as they tasted their gravy. “Said he’ll be here with Dante at 5:30.” It was 5, so they had some time.

Martin put his potatoes into the oven and wrapped his arms around Peyton. “We’re nearly done, Pey, don’t get too worried about it.”

Peyton kissed Martin’s hand and leaned into his arm. “Mmm, you’re right.”

“What’re you gonna do with Dante?”

“Same thing I’ve always done with Miles’ roommates.” Miles had gone through a number of them over the past couple years as he moved around for jobs. Now that Miles landed something steady as an engineer, he told Martin that he really thought this one was going to last.

“Peyton,” Martin warned. “Don’t scare this one off.”

“That was one time!” Peyton scoffed. Last year at this time, Miles had brought someone with him who Peyton did not at all trust. His name was Ben and he had a white streak in his hair he claimed to be natural. Martin figured that’s what ended up making Peyton suspicious of him. He seemed nice though, and apparently Miles was still in contact with him. “Okay, twice,” Don’t forget Miles’ other roommate who was actually bad for him. His name was Valentino and we don’t talk about him. “But the first one doesn’t count.

“Just don’t glare at ‘im, alright?” Martin reasoned.

“Fine.” 

—

The next half hour passed like nothing at all. Next thing they knew the food was out on the table and there was a knock on the door. Martin had changed into his own favorite Holiday sweater, which included a gorilla holding two cats. He thought it was hilarious. Peyton thought it was charming.

“Miles!” Peyton greeted their brother as he came into the door.

“Hey Peyton!” Miles had a more monotone voice than his sibling, but the same level of excitement resonated throughout it. It’s been almost 7 months since they’d seen each other, and the two certainly had a lot of catching up to do. “Hi Martin.” He smiled at him with his smooth, nonchalant smile. After he finished hugging his sibling, he went over and gave Martin a hug too.

“And you must be Dante?” Peyton used a kind voice to greet the relatively short, raven haired man who’d just come in the door with a tray of brownies. That tone wouldn’t last and both Martin and Miles knew it. Dante was wearing a holiday sweater as well, isolating Miles as the only one wearing a red button up.

“You’re Peyton, then?” Dante asked, returning the kind tone. His might actually last.

Peyton went over to hug the newcomer, and obviously said something into his ear that Martin and Miles had missed, since Dante’s eyes were wide when Peyton broke the embrace.

Martin put a hand on Peyton’s shoulder.

“Nothing bad, dear.” Peyton promised, putting their hand on top of Martin’s. They took a seat at the table with Dante and Miles to dig into dinner.

“So, what do you do Dante?” Peyton asked after everyone had begun eating.

“I work, um,” Dante swallowed his food so he could actually talk. “I work at the flower shop by the Target.” Now Peyton and Martin noticed the flowers in Miles’ shirt pocket. Dante must have got them for him.

“Oh, that’s a good job.” Martin commented. Peyton nodded in agreement.

“He got me these, too.” Miles smiled as he showed off the flowers in his shirt pocket.

“Haven’t you been roommates for what, three weeks?” Peyton asked, narrowing their eyes. “Isn’t that a little quick for gifts like that?”

“Peyton,” Miles interjected. “Did you misunderstand my text?”

“No! You said you were bringing over a new guy.” Peyton defended themself. They did have a bit of a tendency to misunderstand texts, but of course, people around them forget that most of the time. Even Peyton forgot it at times. This was one of those times.

Martin sighed and put his hand on Peyton’s shoulder again. “Pey, they’re dating.”

Peyton stared at their dinner a moment. “Oh.” They looked back up at Dante. “Uh, sorry about that.”

“Does this have to do with what you said to him, Peyton?” 

Peyton nodded. “Not gonna tell you what it was.”

“Will you, Dante?”

Dante shook his head. “You’ll never know.” He said kinda mystically.

“And they were roommates.” Martin joked.

“Oh my god they were roommates!” Peyton finished it.

The four laughed and Peyton realized this was the first roommate, no boyfriend of Miles that they’ve trusted near immediately. Dante was gonna make a good addition to their family, they knew it.


End file.
